At The Hot Springs
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru takes Kabuto and Kikyo to the hot springs as a reward. What happens when Orochimaru falls asleep and Kabuto is horny? KabutoxOC


**At The Hot Springs**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I decided to do something with Kabuto getting some action... for once**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfiction, Kikyo is just a made up name**

"Good job Kikyo." Orochimaru said. Kikyo smiled, even though she knew he didn't mean it, it was still nice to hear. "And I believe that as a reward for learning this new level of jutsu, that we should go to your favorite hideout."

"The one with the hot springs?"

"Yep, that's the one." Kikyo and Orochimaru go into the current hideout and grab their things. "Kabuto will be coming to, he has been nagging me for a vacation."

"Oh, okay." She said as she smiled. They quickly teleported to the hideout.

"Have fun." Kikyo squealed as her master said this, she ran and jumped into the water with her clothes on. Kabuto and Orochimaru walked into the hideout and came out in their swimming suits. They got into the water and sighed in relief.

"We need to do this more often." The medic said to his master.

"Yes, yes we should." The sannin replied, leaning his head back and eventually dozing off. Kikyo removed her clothes and tossed them out of the water. She sat on the other side, leaned her head back, and slowly breathed in the warm air. Kikyo then felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist, she went to scream out when a wet hand covered her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh, we wouldn't want Orochimaru Sama to hear us, now would we?" Kabuto asked. The medic nin looked over to the Sannin, whom had dozed off, but he knew that he was a light sleeper, and if she yelled, he was screwed. Kikyo whimpered as she was lifted up and set back down on Kabuto's lap. The otonin smiled. "Now, are you going to be a good little girl and keep quiet? Because if you don't... well, let's just say... I make tea _**and**_ poisons. And I am sure that it would be a mystery if somehow those two got mixed together." She slowly nodded. "Good girl." He chuckled as he removed his hand from her mouth. He then began to slowly stroke the inside of her thigh. The medic then rested her head against his shoulder as he began to slowly move his hand upward towards her womanhood. "I notice that you aren't trying to resist... perhaps because you have done it before?" He smirked as she tensed up. "I might not be as good as Orochimaru Sama though, but I am still pretty good." He said as he slowly pressed one finger into her burning core. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped as she felt herself being penetrated. Kabuto chuckled. "You seem to be enjoying this, if this makes you happy, then you will be extremely happy by the time I am done with you." The otonin whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. He then thrust another finger into her and she let out a moan. He began to slowly pump them in and out of her. Once she began to thrust her hips onto his fingers, he added yet another finger. "I'll drive you crazy Kikyo." He whispered as he began to move his fingers faster. She felt it, the bubble of heat inside of her lower abdomen, she was going to release. He chuckled as he felt her cavern tighten around his fingers, her breathing turned to panting, and her heart rate sky-rocketed. The second before she was about to release, he quickly pulled his fingers out. Watching as she suffered on the edge. He watched the lust in her eyes, the panting, the tears of pleasure that were now sliding down her cheeks. He smiled, then thrust the fingers all back in at once. Kikyo's eyes widened and she screamed out as she released. The Sannin's head perked up and looked over to the medic and Kikyo on his lap. Orochimaru sighed, shook his head, and went back to sleep. "Good girl." Kabuto said as he removed her from his lap and went back over to his original spot over by his master. The otonin rested his head back and fell asleep to the staggered pants of Kikyo, smiling, knowing that he caused them.

"Oh, what great things can happen at the hot springs" Kabuto whispered just before he went to sleep.


End file.
